On air, On heart !
by Lillou-Fantasy
Summary: Bill est un éternel romantique, il attend de trouver l'homme de sa vie. Un soir, alors que Bill écoute la radio, il tombe par hasard sur cette émission dont le titre est   Les hommes, ça pensent avec leur queue et rien d'autre.


_**O**__**S **__**C**__**oncours inter-forum **_

On air, On heart

Comme tous les matins depuis bientôt trois ans maintenant, Bill se lève à 6h30 et même en mettant le réveil, il est presque en retard en claquant la porte de son loft New yorkais, son cappuccino dans les mains.

Il faut dire aussi qu'il se prépare toujours avec soin bien qu'il soit de sexe masculin. Selon lui ça n'est pas parce qu'il est un homme qui ne doit pas faire attention à son look bien au contraire. Sait-on jamais si au hasard de son chemin il croiserait l'homme de sa vie.

L'homme de sa vie ? Bill est gay bien sûr. Il n'a pas des manières exagérées faut pas pousser, quoique sur certains points il a tous les attraits d'une femme. Il est vrai qu'il se maquille, qu'il a les cheveux longs et qu'il a sa manucure tous les 15 du mois mais ce n'est pas pour toutes ses raisons qu'il s'y apparenterait le plus. Non Bill est persuadé qu'un homme l'attend quelque part tout comme lui attend cet homme pour construire une relation solide qui serait basée sur l'amour pur, sincère et inébranlable qu'il s'imagine depuis qu'il à l'âge de douze ans.

Oui Bill est ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de « fleur-bleue » mais attention, Bill n'attend pas l'amour sans rien faire de ses journées, bien au contraire.

Il est directeur des programmes d'une chaine de télé-divertissement. Pour son jeune âge c'est un exploit mais il y est arrivé par sa seule force de volonté. Il ne vient pas d'un milieu aisé et c'est surement aussi pour cette raison qu'il s'est donné autant de mal pour réussir dans ce milieu. Il sourit à cette pensée tout en augmentant le son de la radio dans sa voiture. Il adore cette chanson.

_« C'était Hot'n cold le dernier single de Katy Perry. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Même s'il est tôt et que vous êtes surement sur le chemin du travail n'oubliez pas que ce soir Tom sera en direct pour répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posez en matière de couple. Il est parfois trash mais après tout c'est ce que vous aimez chez lui, sa franchise. » L'animateur rit de son intervention. « Tout de suite la dernière d'Akon. »_

Bill ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que cet animateur voulait insinuer mais il s'en fichait. Il avait du pain sur la planche. Il se gara sur le parking de la chaine et sorti avec entrain de sa voiture. A peine avait-il posé le pied dans le bâtiment et dit bonjour à l'accueil, que son assistante l'accapara.

« Ha Bill te voilà enfin. »

Elle lui donna son deuxième cappuccino de la matinée.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Wanda !

- Ho excuse-moi ! Bonjour Bill ! »

Il lui sourit. Malgré son apparence qui pouvait parfois être hautaine Bill était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et très compétant qui plus est. C'est surement pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il en était là aujourd'hui.

« On a un problème.

-On a aucun problème que des solutions. » Sourit-il à nouveau.

-La caméra principale nous a lâché et aucune image de remplacement existe.

-On a un problème. »

Il réfléchit une seconde voyant Wanda hyperventiler à côté de lui.

« Appelle Stuart de la 2 et demande lui de nous remplacer la cam' dans les meilleurs délais, c'est-à-dire d'ici une heure. » Ordonna-t-il catégorique.

La journée commençait bien.

« Où sont les castings pour la météo ?

-Ils sont dans la salle d'attente Bill. Y'en a des pas mal du tout ! » Lui dit-elle en forçant un clin d'œil.

Voyant que Bill ne riait pas en elle se ravisa vite et parti continuer de passer des coups de fil.

« Bill ! »

'Oh non pas lui', pensa-t-il.

« Andy, sourit-il. Salut !

-Salut ! Dis, il faut absolument que tu me changes de postes. Trouve-moi une autre émission à présenter je t'en pris.

-Que se passe-t-il encore ? Fit-il dépité.

-Ecoute j'en peux plus. Elle me les pompe. Elle est tellement horrible aves moi si tu savais. Ça passe encore à la maison mais ici au boulot…

-Andy tu vas pas te laisser faire non ? T'es un mec, un vrai. Montre lui qui est l'homme de la situation. Tu crois qu'il a fait comment Pat Dommer !

-Dommer le mec de la 8 ?

-Oui ! Quand il a compris que sa femme allait prendre le dessus il a été plus fort qu'elle. Plus de répondant. Il a pas arrêté. On le voyait partout. Il a perdu 10 kilos et s'est fait lifter et regarde où il en est maintenant ! »

Andy le regarda étrangement lui signifiant qu'à 34 ans il pouvait se passer d'un lifting. Ok il avait grossi mais il ne devait pas perdre 10 kilos quand même. Si ?

« Bon ok c'était un mauvais exemple mais reprend toi mec. T'es un winner. Prouve-lui et tu verras qu'elle t'emmerdera plus. »

Andy lui lança un regard désespéré.

« Qu'elle t'emmerdera moins. » Finit-il par dire devant sa mine déconfite.

« Courage ! » Il lui claqua la main dans le dos et se dirigea vers la salle des castings.

Il entra dans la pièce et constata en voyant deux-trois beaux mâles, que la matinée à défaut d'avoir bien commencé pouvait se poursuivre sous de meilleurs auspices.

Ok en fait cette matinée avait était définitivement déplorable. Il avait trouvé ces soit disant « beaux mâles » en dessous de tout et leur avait préféré un homme à la trentaine passé et plutôt bedonnant. Quand Wanda lui avait dit que les téléspectateurs seraient déçus du nouvel arrivant sur la chaine il lui avait rétorqué qu'au moins il leur pardonnerait plus facilement si le gars de la météo était moins bien foutu que la jeune fille qui le précédait sur le poste. Elle n'avait fait que rire une fois de plus à son flegme habituel. Elle l'aimait vraiment bien son directeur.

L'après-midi n'avait pas été des plus réjouissantes non plus. Il avait appris avec amertume que l'audimat de la chaine n'était plus ce qu'il était quelques mois encore auparavant. Son directeur lui avait donc demandé de proposer quelque chose de nouveau ou du moins de renouveler un peu les divertissements qu'il proposait. Ce qu'il avait omis de lui dire c'est que de son côté il avait déjà sa petite idée concernant les changements qu'allait subir la chaine. Il était sur un projet, qui il espérait plairait à Bill. Il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler pour le moment parce qu'il savait qu'il avait déjà pas mal de choses en tête. Inutile de lui en rajouter selon lui.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa voiture il souffla un bon coup avant d'enclencher le moteur. Bon sang quel stress de travailler avec toute cette agitation à longueur de journée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir si tard du boulot mais là il avait du terminé quelque papier a envoyé pour le lendemain. Il était épuisé de tout ça mais en même temps c'est pour tout ça qu'il faisait un métier pareil.

Il sorti du parking et la radio s'enclencha automatiquement. Le tube du moment se finit bien vite au grand dam de Bill qui dodelinait sa tête avec entrain au son de la mélodie.

_« Ah enfin fini ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais comment les gens peuvent aimer cette chanson si niaise. Vous pensez bien que j'ai été obligé de la passer. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on écouterait que du bon rap mais le directeur des programmes m'en a fortement dissuadé Il prévoit toujours une __setlist__ à l'avance. »_

Bill resta scotché par les paroles de cet animateur. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

_« Bon retour dans votre émission préférée '__Les hommes, ça pensent avec leur queue et rien d'autre.' »_

Bill hallucinait. Il avait bien entendu le titre de cette émission ou son esprit fatigué lui jouait des tours ?

_« Moi c'est Tom et je suis à votre disposition pour répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posez sur les hommes. Pour celles qui voudraient disposer de moi pour autre chose, pour approfondir leurs connaissances en matière de sexe le numéro de l'émission est aussi là pour ça. » _

Ce…comment déjà ? Tom ? Il riait à ses propres boutades. Mais quel blaireau vraiment. Bill était littéralement outré. Mais quel était ce genre de mec pour disposer d'une émission de radio à cette heure d'écoute. Il avait ouvert la bouche de dégout mais il augmenta tout de même le son de sa radio pour en écouter d'avantage.

_« On en était où déjà avant la pause pub. Ah oui. On avait eu une grande discussion sur ces putains de bouquin à la con que chacune d'entre vous va acheter dés que la sortie est annoncée. 'Les hommes viennent de Mars, les femmes viennent de Vénus'. Déjà rien que le nom parait absurde. Ça ressemble tellement au fameux ' Les garçons naissent dans les choux et les filles dans les roses.' Ceux qui écrivent ça vous prennent pour des cons. Non mais y'a qu'à voir ce qu'ils déterminent comme soit disantes vérité sur le parfait amour. Une chose les filles : le parfait amour n'existe pas ok. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'une personnalité. La première chose qu'on voit c'est votre look. Si vous voulez rester une vieille fille seule continuez à lire ces conneries mais si vous souhaitez avoir une chance d'emballer le mec qui vous plait une solution : Le power plate les girls. Un corps sain dans un esprit sain c'est cool mais un corps sain sur une fille bête ça marche aussi !»_

Bill trouvait que ce mec était le parfait trou du cul. Non mais comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose à des femmes et même à des hommes. Parce qu'il en était persuadé, les mecs devaient se régaler à écouter ce con sur la radio new yorkaise.

_« Ah nous avons un nouvel appel. Bonsoir chère auditrice._

_-Bonsoir Tom. _

_-Ton prénom ? »_

Non mais en plus il n'a aucune politesse songea Bill en tournant au carrefour.

_« Lisa._

_-Lisa. C'est très jolie ça. »_

Bill roula des yeux. Et en plus il se permettait de faire son lover. On aura tout entendu, surtout qu'il entendit l'auditrice glousser dans la radio.

_« Je pense que vous vous trompez. Ce livre m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque ça n'allait plus dans mon couple._

_-Et ça va mieux maintenant Lisa ?_

_-Ben c'est-à-dire qu'on s'est séparé il y'a quelques mois mais…_

_-Ah donc ce livre n'a strictement servi à rien._

_-Et bien c'était assez compliqué comme relation mais…_

_-Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Les girls, les mecs sont simples. Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de livre que vous allez pouvoir les garder dans votre lit._

_-Oh mais il y a plus que le sexe pour garder un couple en état Tom._

_-Ah vraiment tu crois ma chère Lisa ? Ton ex…il est allé voir ailleurs non ?_

_-Comment vous savez ?_

_-Intuition masculine. »_

Bill se dit qu'en plus d'être imbu de lui-même il se foutait de la gueule de ses auditeurs.

_« Il est allé voir ailleurs pourquoi à ton avis Lisa ?_

_-Eh bien c'est vrai que je…j'avais du mal de plus en plus. J'étais pas d'humeur…_

_-Biiiiiiip. Mauvaise réponse Lisa. 'Pas d'humeur ' Mais ça signifie quoi ça ? Sous prétexte que tu sois pas d'humeur tu ne pouvais plus le laisser te tâter la croupe de temps à autre ?_

_-Oh !_

_-Combien de fois je vous l'ai répété les girls. Les mecs n'ont pas besoin de forcement entrer dans votre grotte pour être satisfait. Un petit tour du côté de votre langue chaude et humide et ils sont autant content._

_-Tom vous êtes vraiment un…_

_-Au revoir Lisa. Un petit temps de pub et on revient de suite après. N'hésitez pas à appeler j'adore quand vous sortez les griffes…Grrr !»_

Il venait de la couper ! Il lui a retiré l'antenne comme ça, sans aucun droit de réponse pour cette pauvre Lisa. Bill trouvait que c'était trop. En plus il le trouvait extrêmement macho. Il allait lui montrer que les mecs aussi pouvaient avoir un cœur. Il mit son kit_ « main libre »_ et appela sur le champ l'émission.

_«De retour dans votre émission préférée '__Les hommes, ça pensent avec leur queue et rien d'autre.'Je viens d'apprendre que c'est un homme que nous allons entendre. Bonsoir ! »_

Il avait l'air de croire que Bill allait être de son avis mais il était loin du compte.

_« Bonsoir._

_-Ton prénom cher auditeur ?_

_-Bill._

_-Alors Bill qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu voulais réagir à propos de quoi ?_

_-Eh bien je vous trouve un peu trop sûr de vous Tom. Depuis tout à l'heure je vous écoute et je pense que ce que vous dites est totalement déplacé._

_-Oh un auditeur qui n'est pas d'accord avec moi pour une fois._

_-Que je sois en accord avec ce que vous déblatérez comme bêtises aurait été une insulte à mes valeurs._

_-Et en plus de ça il s'exprime superbement bien._

_-J'ai eu droit à une éducation des plus correct. Excusez-moi si ça n'a pas été votre cas. »_

Tom resta soufflé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de tacle.

_« Ok. Un auditeur fâché. C'est qu'il nous ferait presque une crise. »_ Rétorqua Tom en prenant une voix de petit garçon mécontent.

_« Il me semble que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de la portée de vos paroles. J'imagine que pas mal d'auditeur de votre émission sont encore au collège et vous leur donnez une très mauvaise image de la gent masculine._

_-Je pense qu'au contraire je les éveille à ce qui les attende. Vous savez comme moi que les femmes sont parfois complètement à côté de la plaque concernant les relations amoureuses. »_

Bill ne savez pas quoi répondre. Devait-il mentir ou bien entrer dans son jeu du 'qui sera le plus macho ?' La première option lui semblait la plus réaliste pour lui.

_« Eh bien à vrai dire non. J'aime les hommes. »_

Il avait encore réussi à coupé le sifflet de ce macho moralisateur.

_« Et c'est justement pour ça que je vous trouve totalement à côté de la plaque. Il y a beaucoup d'hommes romantiques. Et heureusement d'ailleurs parce que s'ils étaient tous comme vous je pense qu'effectivement j'aurais été hétéro ! »_

Bill était fier. Il souriait lui même de son intervention.

_« Tout s'explique Bill. T'es gay alors en quoi les relations entre hommes et femmes t'intéresseraient ?_

_-C'est là où vous vous trompez Tom. En matière d'amour il y universalité je pense. _

_-Oh damned Bill ! Tu penses réellement que les relations entre gay sont les mêmes que celles des hétéros ? Au contraire vous êtes plutôt du style libéré en général._

_-Biiiiip mauvaise réponse Tom. La série 'Queer as folk' ne reflète pas du tout la vie de la plupart des gays sur cette planète ! »_

Bill s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il faisait parti du monde de la télé après tout. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de chassé croisé entre journaliste.

_« Ahaha. Bill tu es très drôle mais je pense que tu te caches derrière un personnage._

_-Et c'est vous qui dites ça ?_

_-Non mais sans dec, tu penses vraiment que les mecs sont romantiques Bill ? Laisse-moi rire. On a pas le temps. Autant aller droit au but non ? Je le répète les mecs sont simples. Il leur suffit juste que la fille ou le mec, si tu veux, soit bien foutu et surtout pas prises de tête sinon c'est la fin avant le commencement._

_-Vous êtes un cas désespéré Tom. Les hommes aussi peuvent être gentils, romantiques et capable d'aimer._

_-Et toi il est clair que tu vis dans le pays des Bisounours !_

_-L'homme idéal existe. Il est galant, aime la musique classique, les diners romantiques, il a du succès dans le milieu dans lequel il évolue et a des valeurs._

_-Une seconde ce mec n'est pas un __humanoïd__ ou un truc du style ?_

_-Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi !_

_-Dis moi tu l'as déjà rencontré ton prince charmant ?_

_-Euh pas vraiment mais…_

_-Bill franchement si tu le rencontres je te promets que je vous offre votre premier diner aux chandelles. Tellement gay tout ça._ Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

_-Oh je me passe de votre condescendance Tom. _Rétorqua-t-il._ Si je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré c'est seulement parce que pour le moment je me consacre à mon boulot._

_-Tu parles. C'est surement parce que tu dois être moche !_

_-Q-quoi ? Mais pas du tout, je…_

_-Biiiiiiiiiiiiip. Mauvais réponse. Voilà un auditeur qui pensait qu'on ne saurait pas le percer à jour mais c'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace. Tout de suite 'Beat it' de Michael Jackson ! » _

Non mais il venait de lui raccrocher à la gueule. Cet animateur avait trouvé enfin un adversaire à sa taille et par peur de se faire ridiculiser il l'évinçait sans honte de l'antenne. Bill était énervé et c'est avec soulagement qu'il arriva enfin chez lui. Il arrêta la radio et sorti vivement de sa voiture. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ce mec. Même pas un mec…un gougeât plutôt. Oui c'était tout à fait ça. Un gougeât sans cœur et sans cervelle en plus. A peine la porte ouverte que sa chatte Lili se frottait contre lui.

« Coucou ma belle. Oh oui t'as faim hein. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et alla dans la cuisine pour lui donné son repas. Il caressa une fois de plus son pelage noir angora et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla tout aussi vite et se mit directement dans la baignoire. Il avait bien droit à son moment de détente après toutes ces émotions.

Ce mec lui restait dans la tête. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il. Et en plus il l'avait traité de moche. Il n'était pas moche. C'était lui qui se cachait derrière son micro. C'était bien connu, les mecs de la radio étaient ceux qui ne passaient pas à l'image. Il s'en voulu de penser une chose pareil. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais ce Tom lui avait complètement mis les nerfs en pelote. Il souffla un bon coup et décida d'oublier ce pauvre con de la radio pour se concentrer sur son bon bain chaud. Il n'y avait que ça pour le délasser totalement.

Comme chaque matin Bill s'est préparé avec entrain. En arrivant à son boulot il savait qu'une réunion de premier ordre l'attendait en compagnie des intervenants de la chaine mais aussi du directeur. Il savait aussi que ça n'avait rien de réjouissant. Ils allaient surement devoir réfléchir à quelles idées pour apporter un nouveau souffle afin augmenter l'audimat de la chaine.

« Bonjour Bill ! »

Ça c'était Wanda avec son cappuccino.

« Bonjour Wanda ! Merci pour le cappuccino j'en ai besoin ce matin ! »

Il avait passé une sale nuit. Entre les maux d'estomac dûs cette réunion et les pensées qui lui avaient tournée la tête par rapport à ce fameux Tom de l'émission dont le titre était selon lui totalement déplacé, il n'avait dormi qu'à peine quelques heures.

Il entra dans la salle de réunion où Andy, sa femme et les autres l'attendaient déjà.

« Bonjour tout le monde.

-Salut Bill ! »

Ok. L'humeur du jour était bel et bien maussade mais il fallait que ça change.

« J'imagine que vous êtes au courant que nous devons réfléchir à de nouvelles idées pour remonter l'audimat de la chaine.

-Ouais et je te le dis de suite il est hors de question qu'on nous assigne d'autres postes ! »

Louisa. La femme d'Andy était apparemment remontée.

« Autant vous le dire moi non plus je me passerais de vous confier de nouveaux postes. Non le but de cette réunion est juste de trouver de nouveaux sujets plus attrayants. J'ai réfléchit à quelques propositions déjà et je pense…

-Bonjour la compagnie ! »

Le directeur était entré en grandes trombes comme à son habitude seulement tout le monde remarqua bien vite qu'il n'était pas seul.

« La réunion de ce matin sera brève finalement. Je ne pensais pas que Mr Kaulitz répondrait à mes attentes mais finalement il a accepté avec joie d'animer la nouvelle émission. »

Tout le monde en avait les yeux écarquillés. C'était quoi cette histoire.

« Dan c'est quoi ce plan ? » Demanda Bill en se levant.

« Ecoute Bill je sais que je ne t'en ai pas parlé mais je pense sincèrement que pour cette fois-ci il faut me faire confiance. » Lui sourit-il.

Bill fixa alors le nouvel arrivant qui se cachait derrière des lunettes de soleil. Il avait un style bien particulier. Il portait une chemise noir ample avec un baggy et des grosses chaussures. Bill en aurait presque grimacé s'il n'avait pas était fixé à son tour par cet homme.

« Enchanté tout le monde. Moi c'est Tom. »

Tom ! Encore un Tom. Non décidemment Bill détestait ce prénom. Apparemment les autres non plus n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'un nouveau venu sur la chaine puisque personne ne lui répondit. Voyant l'atmosphère de la pièce Dan poursuivit les présentations.

« Tom est engagé pour une nouvelle émission concernant les relations de couples. »

Bill recula d'effroi. Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce Tom n'était pas celui de l'émission de radio à laquelle il avait eu affaire hier soir ?

« Il vient de la radio '_N.' _dans laquelle il a sa propre émission. Elle fait un tabac et j'ai de suite pensé à lui pour une nouvelle émission sur notre chaine de divertissement. Après tout, tout le monde raffole des histoires de couples non ?

-Je pense que ça pourrait être sympa effectivement. Aïe ! »

Andy venait de se prendre une tape de la part de sa femme. Il devait rester solidaire du groupe.

« Oh bien. Bien parfait alors ! » Dit Bill, vexé comme un pou que son directeur ne lui ait même pas annoncé d'avance ce qui se tramait.

« Tu dois être Bill c'est bien ça ? »

Tom enleva enfin ses lunettes révélant à Bill un regard charmeur bien rôdé depuis le temps. Bill avait au moins une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il savait à qui il avait affaire.

« Je suis votre producteur et je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer il me semble.

-Allons Bill. Personne ne se vouvoie ici ! » Fit Dan.

Bill le regarda furieux et sorti de la pièce.

« Ok. Ça commence bien on dirait. » Souffla Tom.

Dan tenta de faire passer la pilule comme il le pouvait et finalement la quasi-totalité de l'assemblée n'en ajouta pas plus à la mauvaise ambiance qui avait commencé à prendre place. A la fin de la petite réunion matinale Tom ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir Bill. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte sur de mauvaises bases après tout il était son producteur non ?

Il s'approcha de son bureau lorsqu'il entendit une litanie de mots.

« Je suis un producteur gagnant de Ammy, je suis un producteur gagnant de Ammy, je suis un producteur gagnant de Ammy, je suis un…uuuh ! »

Tom venait d'ouvrir la porte et de lui faire une frayeur.

« Producteur gagnant de Ammy, oui je crois que j'ai compris.

-On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper à la porte ? Bon sang j'avais vu juste! »

Tom ne comprenait rien à ce que ce mec lui sortait. Il était franchement spécial avec ses habits ultra moulants et son maquillage mais sa personnalité semblait l'être encore plus.

« T'avais vu juste sur quoi ?

-Sur le fait que tu n'as aucune éducation ! »

Bill voyant que Tom ne percutait toujours pas pensa à l'aider un peu.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas hein. Hier soir ? Un auditeur du nom de Bill peut-être ?

-Oh damned ! C'était toi ! Oh c'est trop fort ça. »

Quoi c'était là la seule réaction qu'il aurait ? Il sentit le regard de Tom le sonder comme un objet à la vente aux enchères.

« Ben t'es pas laid du tout ! »

Bill ne pu réprimer une grimace. Il était vraiment débile ce mec.

« Oh merci venant de toi ça me va droit au cœur.

-En parlant de cœur alors le prince charmant ? Tu l'as rencontré hier après mon émission où pas ?

-Q-quoi ? Mais quel est le rapport là tu m'expliques ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Si tu le rencontre je vous paye votre premier rendez-vous. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sorti du bureau. Bill savait déjà qu'il allait en baver avec un phénomène pareil dans ses rangs.

Une chose était sûre, il s'était trompé lui aussi. Tom n'était pas moche du tout. Il était même plutôt mignon dans son genre. Cette pensée lui donna des frissons d'effroi. Il secoua la tête et les épaules pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire et surtout pas par un hétéro imbu de lui même.

Le lendemain Bill avait donc dû mettre en place la première intervention de Tom au sein du journal présenté par Andy et Louisa. Tom était arrivé en baggy et petit marcel blanc sous une chemise à carreau et comme escompté il avait fait son effet. Les filles qui travaillaient au sein de la chaine ne tarrissaient plus d'éloge sur ce fabuleux nouveau venu. Bill l'avait même à nouveau trouvé pas mal mais il n'en avait rien dit à personne. Quelle idée ! Non son seul souhait pour le moment était de le faire déguerpir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Bien donc Tom t'as lu le script ?

-Ouais et d'ailleurs je trouve que ça correspond pas du tout…

-Qui t'as demandé ton avis ? » Le coupa Bill.

Tom le regarda avec un sourire narquois. Il sentait bien que Bill ne l'aimait pas mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait fermer sa bouche. Il en avait vu des chieuses dans sa vie mais pour un mec, Bill les surpassait plutôt bien.

« Ecoute Bill je sais que t'as les boules de me voir arriver comme ça dans ton espace vital mais tu peux pas faire sans moi. Ordre de Dan il me semble. »

Il continuait à sourire au brun. Sourire qui énervait encore plus l'androgyne, il le savait.

« Je t'assure qu'on peux se passer de toi. D'ailleurs si tu démissionnes je suis sûr qu'on ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. » Assena-t-il.

Tom s'approcha alors de lui et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

« Grr. T'es un vrai chieur Bill mais pas de chance pour toi à ce jeu là je suis le plus fort. »

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et s'en alla vers le plateau de tournage où dans quelques minutes il allait passer pour la première fois à l'antenne.

C'était quoi ça ? C'était quoi ce putain de frisson qui lui avait parcouru à nouveau l'échine lorsqu'il avait senti le souffle chaud de Tom contre son cou. Oh non. Oh non non non non non ! Bill sentait qu'il devait se reprendre s'il ne voulait pas tomber dans le panneau une fois de plus. Non seulement Tom était le stéréotype même du macho hétéro mais en plus de ça il le faisait chier à son boulot, il ne devait absolument pas ressentir ce genre d'attirance. En si peu de temps en plus. Bill ne voyait d'autre explication que sa longue abstinence depuis quelques mois déjà. Oui ça devait être ça. Tom était vraiment beau et sûr de lui et il est vrai qu'il excellait dans son bouleau alors il se rassura en songeant que ça devait être pour ça qu'il avait ressenti cette petite, minime, infime attirance à l'instant. Au-delà de ça jamais il n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer en vouloir plus.

Bill secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se dirigea lui aussi vers le plateau. Il avait une émission à faire.

« Andy ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas visité la grotte de votre femme ? »

Andy dégluti et devint blanc comme un linge. Bill aussi avait pris cette teinte. Ils étaient à l'antenne et comme il l'avait dit Tom ne s'était pas laisser faire. Il avait l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Mais comment osez vous Tom ! »

Louisa était rouge d'énervement et surement de honte aussi.

« Ça va faire 3 mois ! »

Andy n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre. Il en avait tellement marre de toute cette frustration.

« Et je suppose que c'est parce que vous vous sentez pris au piège dans cette relation castratrice. C'est vrai Louisa, on sent que vous êtes une femme de pouvoir mais où est la passion, le désir, l'envie de faire plaisir à votre mari ? Hein.

-Et c'est ma faute à moi s'il n'arrive même plus à hisser le drapeau ? »

Bill s'afférait à faire passer la coupure pub mais les ingénieurs de l'image et du son était comme les téléspectateurs surement, pris dans l'émission qui n'avait jamais été aussi intéressante qu'aujourd'hui.

« Ouch. Ça fait mal ça. » Ne pu s'empêcher de sortir le dreadé.

« Andy vous n'avez pas supporté le fait que votre femme ait pris le pouvoir à la maison mais aussi au boulot pas vrai ? Et c'est pour ça que vous avez du mal à faire dresser popol !»

Voyant qu'Andy avait la mine totalement déconfite Tom se mit entre Louisa et lui pour les rapprocher.

« Mais rien n'est jamais acquis dans un couple. Il faut savoir renouveler les occasions. Vous vous aimez toujours non ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tout les deux se regardant dans les yeux.

« Vous devez le laisser être un homme. Laissez-le reprendre un peu le pouvoir. Ou du moins en apparence.

-Oui tu dois me laisser être un homme !

-Mais j'essaie. Je…

-Tu dois me laisser en être un Louisa !

-Ok ! Ok Andy, je vais te laisser être un homme.

-C'est aussi simple que ça les amis. Allez approchez vous ! Embrassez-vous maintenant ! Aller ! »

Et contre toute attente Andy su rua sur la bouche de sa femme avec une envie comme il n'en avait plus depuis des mois.

Bill dans la bulle des ingénieurs n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non il n'avait pas pu passer ça . Oh mon Dieu ça en était fini de sa carrière. Tout le monde riait dans l'assemblée.

« Passez la coupure pub par pitié. » Hurla Bill.

Tom se retrouvait dans le bureau de Bill après l'émission. Ce dernier était complètement remonté contre lui.

« Mais tu te rends compte Tom !

-Bill.

-Tu te rends compte ?

-Bill…

-Non bien sûr parce que t'es qu'un égoïste. T'es …

-Bill ! Calme-toi ! Non mais sérieux c'est pas si grave que ce que tu penses !

-Pas si grave ? Mais cette émission est à une heure de grande écoute. On est bien loin de ta petite émission de radio pathétique.

-Hey je te signal que tu l'écoutais mon émission. T'es même intervenu.

-C'était un hasard !

-C'est ça ouais. En fait t'es pire que ce que je pensais. T'es pas seulement célibataire mais aussi aigri au possible.

-Moi aigri. Ha et toi t'es qu'un obsédé du sexe qui vient pourrir ma chaine télé.

-C'est pas ta chaine Bill.

-Ce sont mes programmes, c'est pareil ! »

Bill était à bout. Il avait à nouveau les nerfs en pelote à cause de ce semeur de trouble, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il s'affala sur sa chaise de bureau et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Ecoute Bill, je suis vraiment pas là pour foutre le bordel crois-moi. Tout ce que je fais c'est d'amuser les gens et de les aider si possible.

-Les aider ?

-Oui les aider. Franchement tu n'as pas vu comme ils sont sortis du plateau tout à l'heure ! J'en connais un dont ça va être la fête ce soir crois-moi !

-N'importe quoi ! »

Bill ne desserrait pas les dents bien au contraire. Il en avait marre de voir cette tête de con en face de lui.

« Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-T'as rien de prévu ce soir ? »

C'était quoi cette question encore. Non il n'avait rien de prévu mais n'allait pas lui dire que Tom insinuait qu'il allait l'inviter quelque part ? Il en oublia bien vite la précédente dispute.

« Non. Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?

-C'est là tout le problème Bill. Et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Le brun le regardait effaré. Mais où voulait-il en venir encore ?

« T'as pas de rencard un vendredi soir Bill. Tu crains mon vieux ! »

Bill en ouvrit grand les yeux mais pour qui se prenait-il à nouveau bon sang !

« Tom franchement je crois que t'en déjà pas mal fait pour aujourd'hui alors par pitié laisse-moi oublié ma peine tranquillement pour la soirée en me prélassant dans un bon bain chaud et en m'empiffrant de Ben and Jerry's devant un vieux film à l'eau de rose comme tu dois tant les détester.

-Déjà contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser je ne les déteste pas. Et je ne comptais pas t'inviter quelque part rassure-toi. Je voulais simplement tâter le terrain.

-Le terrain de quoi ?

-De ton sex-appeal ! » Lui sourit-il charmeur une fois de plus.

Son sex-appeal ?

« Franchement Bill tu as tout pour plaire à un gay. T'es le stéréotype même du gay par excellence.

-Je te retourne le compliment pour ton côté d'hétéro-macho. »

Bill avait maintenant les bras croisés et son regard semblait lancer des couteaux en direction de Tom.

« Bill si je dis ça c'est pour t'aider tu sais.

-T'en a pas marre de vouloir fouiner partout autour de toi sans arrêt.

-Non bien au contraire, c'est mon côté curieux qui plait aux filles. »

Il lui fit un mouvement de sourcil pour se la péter « roi de la drague ». Ce mec était un parfait cliché sur patte.

« T'en es où alors de ta recherche du prince charmant. Dis-moi tout Bill. »

Il vit Tom s'assoir en face de lui le plus naturellement du monde. Il rêvait ou il était encore son producteur ?

« Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Oh aller t'as bien quelqu'un en tête non ? »

Le brun mis sa tête entre ses bras. Il le faisait exprès c'était impossible autrement.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Geint-il.

« Bill sérieux t'as même pas un sex-friends ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Je suis pas comme toi moi. Je déteste me dire que j'aurais une nuit avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine.

-Ah oui c'est vrai tu attends le grand amour. Excuse-moi. Et pour ton information un sex-friends est quelqu'un que tu connais et avec qui de temps à autre tu peux passer d'agréables moments.»

Bill roula des yeux en l'écoutant. Ce type croyait vraiment savoir tout sur tout.

« Bill enfin réveille toi. Tu peux en ramasser à la pelle des mecs. Suffit juste que t'enlève ce balais que t'as dans le…

-Stop ! Stop ! J'veux pas en entendre plus.

-Rho et avec ça t'es prude en plus. Aller laisse toi aller ! Ce soir j'vais te faire rencontrer des beaux mecs et après on en reparle.

-Il en est hors de question. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à trainer avec toi dans quelque endroit que ce soit. »

C'était au tour de Tom de rouler des yeux. Bill était vraiment un extraterrestre dans le monde gay. Il en côtoie mais jamais encore il en a rencontré un si coincé.

« Bill allait ça te coute rien d'essayer une soirée avec moi. Tu verras que tu pourrais plus en apprendre que ce que tu crois. »

Ne voulant pas en rajouter plus que ce qu'il ne fallait Bill se laissa finalement entrainer. Mais dans quelle combine il s'était encore mis.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Pour le coup Tom avait effectivement bien géré la soirée. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que Bill discutait avec Mika, un chirurgien dentiste à son compte. Ce beau brun lui avait été présenté par l'intermédiaire du dreadé. Non mais Bill ne cessait de se demander comment un mec comme Tom pouvait avoir ce genre de connaissances dans ses relations. C'était tout bonnement invraisemblable.

Du coin du bar le dreadé observait avec un sourire non dissimulé ce nouveau couple se former. Il voyait bien que Bill ne cessait d'être charmé par ce fameux Mika rencontré quelques temps plus tôt par Tom lors d'une soirée passé avec ses potes gays.

Tom n'était pas gay mais il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de se retrouver dans des boites avec ses mêmes amis et de rencontrer toutes sortes de personnes dont Mika faisait parti. Il savait qu'il plairait à Bill. C'était évident que pour l'androgyne avoir un bon métier et donc par conséquent avoir de l'argent, posséder son propre appart en plein New York et en plus être beau comme un dieu entré dans la catégorie « Prince charmant ». Le dreadé n'avait alors pas hésité à passer un coup de fil à ses amis et ni une ni deux une petite soirée dans ce bar lounge de la « Grande Pomme » avait été organisée.

Buvant sa vodka pomme tranquillement Tom ne cessa pas d'observer Bill. Il le trouvait vraiment beau. C'était assez incongru pour lui de penser ça d'un homme mais pour une quelconque raison il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il aimait bien ressentir ça pour lui et puis il était tout de même androgyne. C'était surement pour ça après tout, il avait des airs de femme de temps à autres. Il passait avec délicatesse sa main dans ses cheveux, il se pinçait les lèvres lorsqu'il semblait réfléchir et puis ces yeux. Un regard de biche sans nul doute.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende le brun croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire qui en disait long, presque un remerciement de lui avoir permis de rencontrer cet homme. C'était toujours comme ça avec Tom. L'amour c'était fait pour les autres pas pour lui. Il leva son verre en direction de Bill, lui montrant qu'il avait eu finalement raison et le porta de nouveau à ses lèvres. A peine eu-t-il finit de boire son verre qu'une jolie blonde passa sous ses yeux. A défaut d'avoir le cœur, il avait au moins le corps. Il la suivit du regard et bientôt son plan drague se mis à nouveau en marche. Il l'accosta et lui paya un verre.

Bien que charmé par Mika, Bill avait bien malgré lui gardé un œil sur Tom. Il avait vu comment il procédait. C'était certes la première fois qu'il le voyait en pleine action mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Tom était un cas désespéré et désespérant. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti cette petite pointe au cœur lorsqu'il le vit embrasser cette blondasse décoloré. Il ne se l'expliqua pas. Il bu une grande gorgée d'alcool et se concentra sur la merveilleuse conversation qu'il avait avec ce beau Mika.

Une semaine était passé depuis ce vendredi soir et Bill et Mika avaient gardé contact. Tout se passait pour le mieux et ils allaient se revoir ce soir.

La semaine s'était contre toute attente bien déroulée. Il faut dire qu'après l'intervention de Tom une semaine auparavant l'audimat de la chaine avait explosé comme jamais. Bill ne l'avait pas avoué mais il en était très content. Il bossait pour la chaine et même si Tom était quelqu'un d'imprévisible il lui avait laissé le champ libre pour les autres émissions. Les gens aimaient l'audace apparemment et tant que le public était satisfait alors ça lui allait.

Pourtant Bill n'avait eu de cesse d'observer le dreadé au cours de cette semaine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il fallait toujours qu'il l'ait dans son champ de vision. Il ne savait pas comment il réussissait à se débrouiller et pourtant c'était le cas.

Le pire était lorsqu'il passait à l'antenne. Bill pouvait s'imprégner des moindres détails de Tom. Son sourire charmeur, ses yeux en amendes qui laissaient de temps à autres paraitre une certaine tristesse et puis ce cul magnifique il fallait bien l'admettre. Bill, comme le reste des femmes de l'entreprise ne s'était toujours pas remis du jour où Tom avait porté ce jean cintré qui lui allait parfaitement. Ça changeait et en même temps c'était tellement mieux comme ça.

Mais il avait aussi remarqué que Tom avait déjà presque couché avec toutes les stagiaires de la chaine et ça c'était la chose que Bill avait du mal à encaisser. Ok il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui, et puis de toute façon il n'en était pas question, mais pourquoi Tom s'évertuait-il à passer des nuits avec une fille différente dans son lit tout les soirs. Quel était l'intérêt ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait qu'au-delà de tout les défauts qu'il avait pu lui trouver à l'origine, Tom était quelqu'un d'attachant. Il percevait quelque chose en lui qui faisait que finalement, au bout du compte il lui pardonnait toujours ses pitreries.

Bill secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser à lui une nouvelle fois. C'est vrai. Il y pensait sans cesses et à la longue c'était fatiguant. Il était 20h00 et il devait encore rentrer chez lui se préparer pour son premier rendez-vous amoureux depuis des lustres. Oui onze mois c'est long. Alors ce soir il devait sortir le grand jeu.

Il mit sa veste, pris son attaché case et attrapa ses clés de voiture dans son sac. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour partir lorsqu'il se cogna contre un corps. C'était Tom. Qui d'autre pour le faire chier jusqu'au soir ?

« Tom bordel, je t'ai déjà dit de frapper aux portes !

-Mais j'ai même pas eu le temps. » Se défendit le dreadé.

Ils se sondèrent, une fois n'était pas coutume. C'était étonnant mais pour une fois Tom semblait presque gêné de la situation.

« C'était pour quoi Tom ? »

Ce dernier regarda Bill intensément et lui prit la main. Bill perçu toujours ces mêmes frissons à son contact. Ça en était perturbant. Il senti que Tom y avait glissé quelque chose. Lorsque Bill y vit un billet de 100 Dollars, il fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis s'énerva.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Je t'avais dit que lorsque tu trouverais ton prince charmant je vous offrirais votre premier diner. »

Bill en resta sans voix. Ce mec était vraiment cinglé.

« Je ne sais pas si Mika est le bon mais je sais que c'est un type vraiment cool alors…

-T'es vraiment trop con Tom ! »

Bill parti sans rien ajouter de plus. Lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans sa voiture une fine pluie commençait à tomber. Apparemment le temps avait l'humeur de son cœur.

Pourquoi Tom lui avait fait ça ? Pour se moquer de lui. Il savait déjà qu'il était pathétique de croire au grand amour mais et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à cet handicapé de l'amour. Et puis comment avait-il su que c'était ce soir leur premier rendez-vous ? Il n'en avait pas parlé au boulot. C'était sans doute Mika qui avait du vendre la mèche. Après tout c'était un ami de Tom.

Mais dans quel merdier c'était-il encore fourré ! Il n'avait plus envie d'y aller à ce rencard. Si c'était pour ne penser qu'à ce merdeux de Tom toute la soirée c'était pas la peine.

Pourtant malgré ça il rentra chez lui et se fit beau comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il portait un jean noir moulant à souhait et un tricot gris sur lequel il avait passé une veste sans manche en cachemire noire. Il s'était maquillé de noir et gris pour allait avec l'ensemble et habilla ses lèvres d'une touche de gloss qui rendait le plus bel effet.

Lorsque Mika frappa à sa porte il n'en revint pas des yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir un homme aussi magnifique que lui pour passer une soirée. Bill lui sourit timidement et ils partirent pour le resto que Mika avait pris soin de réserver pour 21h30. La soirée s'annonçait meilleure qu'elle n'avait débuté.

La soirée avait été excellente en tout point de vue. Le restaurant qu'avait choisi Mika avait été délicieux et l'ambiance romantique à souhait. Pourtant, lorsque Mika le raccompagna devant son immeuble Bill n'avait aucunement envie de concrétiser leur relation par un rapprochement quelconque.

« Bon et bien merci pour cette superbe soirée.

-Merci à toi d'avoir accepté mon invitation Bill.

-Oh c'est normal. »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Ça faisait toujours plaisir de sentir qu'on avait encore un peu de charme pour que quelqu'un comme Mika puisse s'intéresser à vous. Il se pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête ne sachant quoi faire. Mika s'approcha et la lui releva, remettant les quelques mèches qui lui barraient le visage derrière ses oreilles. Leurs regards se croisèrent et bientôt Bill senti les lèvres de Mika frôler délicatement les siennes. C'était agréable mais pas électrisant comme il voulait que soit le premier baiser qu'il échangerait avec l'homme de sa vie. Il s'en était tellement fait une montagne que maintenant la réalité lui semblait bien fade face à son idéal. Sentant que Bill ne lui retournait pas le baiser Mika s'éloigna faisant la moue.

« Tu ne veux pas aller plus loin je suppose. »

Bill rougit d'avantage. Que dire face à sa déception ? Il se mordilla les lèvres quelques secondes ne trouvant pas les bons mots.

« Je suis désolé. Je pense que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour une nouvelle relation. Même si ça fait pas mal de temps que j'ai eu quelqu'un dans ma vie, je crois sincèrement que je ne suis pas prêt. »

Mika ne lui en teint pas rigueur. Après tout Bill était peut-être un peu trop spécial pour lui ou trop compliqué, au choix.

« Je comprends ne t'en fait pas. On se reverra surement lors de soirée avec Tom. » Sourit-il.

Bill acquiesça, souriant lui aussi. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part lui donner un sourire de façade, Mika venait de prononcer le prénom que Bill avait tenté d'oublier durant toute la soirée. Il lui fit un petit signe de main avant d'entrée dans son immeuble. Il allait pouvoir mettre ses idées en place après toutes ces émotions inutiles.

Il prit l'ascenseur et appuya sur le numéro 7 qui était celui de son étage. Lorsque qu'il sorti de la machine et qu'il alluma le couloir qui menait vers son loft Bill resta scotché sur place. Tom était assis sur la moquette du couloir. Que faisait-il là ?

Bill s'approcha et le vit se remettre debout en le voyant arriver.

« Tom ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'as su où j'habitais ?

-Oh c'est pas super difficile, Wanda m'aime bien tu sais. »

Bill roula des yeux. Il aura deux mots à lui dire lundi matin en arrivant au boulot.

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser. »

Bill avait les yeux écarquillés. Tom, s'excuser ? C'était une première. Il devait noter le jour et l'heure pour se rappeler de ce moment pendant encore longtemps.

« J'ai pas été très fin tout à l'heure mais je t'assure que ça partait d'une bonne intention. » Lui dit-il en portant son index en face de lui.

Bill le regarda étrangement. Tom aurait-il bu un coup ou même plusieurs avant de venir ?

« T'as bu ?

-Rho de suite. »

Bill commença à ouvrir la porte l'invitant à entrer par la suite. Il n'allait pas le laisser sur le pas de son loft à minuit tout de même, surtout dans cet état.

En tout cas la lumière venait de se faire dans son esprit. Tom s'était excusé surement parce qu'il avait un coup dans le nez. Pathétique comme à l'accoutumé.

« Assieds-toi sur le canapé je vais te faire un grog.

-Un grog ? Ce vieux mot !

-Une tisane si tu veux. » Soupira-t-il.

Il l'exaspérait rien que par ce genre de petite réflexion stupide. Il commença à aller dans la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit Lili miauler contre lui. Il voulu l'attraper mais elle se faufila et alla finalement sur le canapé avec Tom.

« Oh t'as une chatte ! Ahaha !»

Tom était littéralement en train de se marrer de sa propre réflexion. Bill le voyait faire derrière le bar de la cuisine américaine. Il appuya sur le bouton pour faire chauffer l'eau et attendit dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler avec un Tom totalement à l'ouest. Ok il était pas bourré au point de ne pas savoir aligner deux mots mais il était bien entamé quand même.

Il le voyait caresser sa Lili avec tendresse. Il semblait un peu se calmer au contact de l'animal et il le trouva, un instant, mignon à souhait. Il secoua la tête une fois encore pour arrêter de l'observer en douce et versa l'eau dans les tasses.

Il reparti au salon et déposa les tasses sur la table basses et s'assit à côté de Tom sur le canapé.

« Tiens.

-Merci Bill. »

Ils burent en silence ne sachant pas comment sortir de cette situation particulière.

« Alors ce rendez-vous ? Je vois qu'il n'est pas avec toi donc ça signifie que ça s'est mal passé ? »

Bill resserra sa main contre sa tasse. Il le faisait exprès c'était pas possible.

« Ça s'est superbement bien passé au contraire ! Juste que je pense que je suis pas prêt encore, voilà tout. »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il tentait de lui expliquer quoique se soit. Il avait parfaitement le droit de ne rien ajouter et de le laisser se faire des films tout seul mais malgré lui ça avait toujours été comme ça avec Tom. Il se connaissait depuis peu et pourtant Bill ne pouvait résister à l'envie de lui répondre.

« Oh damned Bill sérieusement. Je t'ai apporté un beau mec sur un plateau d'argent et toi t'es même pas capable de te faire enfin sauter par lui après des mois d'abstinence !

-Comment tu sais pour ça ? Et puis je me passe de tes commentaires. C'est pas en couchant avec quelqu'un comme ça que je vais rencontrer la personne qu'il me faut ! Je suis pas comme toi moi !

-Je le sais parce que ça se voit. Tu sens le mec qui a pas baiser depuis des siècles !

- Pff n'importe quoi ! Tu racontes vraiment des conneries.

-Oh aller pourquoi t'as pas voulu aller plus loin avec lui. Il était à fond en plus le pauvre. »

Bill le dévisagea du regard.

« Attends ! T'as parlé de moi avec lui ?

-Ouais et alors ?

-Alors ? Mais ça s'fait pas putain ! »

Bill se leva du canapé subitement. En fait depuis le début Tom avait mis Mika dans la combine. Il l'avait surement briffé sur lui et raconter Dieu c'est quoi comme connerie. Bill se sentait fébrile. Pourquoi Tom le retournait autant. C'était un connard de première et en plus il était hétéro. Il n'avait rien du prince charmant alors pourquoi il ressentait cette pointe dans le cœur à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait prés de lui ?

Il ouvrit la baie vitré. Il prit son paquet de cigarette qui était dans un tiroir du meuble de la terrasse. Il ne fumait pas souvent. Il le faisait en cas de gros stress et c'était seulement sur le balcon qui s'adonnait à cette addiction

Il prit une première bouffée salvatrice. Il n'arriverait pas à se sortir de cette impasse. Tom dans son salon c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il allait faire une connerie.

Le dreadé le rejoignit bien vite sur la terrasse.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

-Seulement quand des cons viennent me faire chier un vendredi soir à minuit passé ! » Répondit-il sèchement.

Tom n'en ajouta pas plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Bill était vraiment irascible avec lui. Dés qu'il ouvrait la bouche le brun lui en voulait de toute façon. C'est pas parce qu'il s'exprimait de manière plutôt directe qu'il fallait le prendre au premier degrés.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas observé les étoiles. »

Bill le regarda dépité et surpris à la fois. Tom avait l'art de retourner la situation à son avantage comme il le voulait. Il souffla une nouvelle fois la fumée, ne lui répondant pas.

« Bill écoute. Je suis désolé. Je pensais que Mika pourrait être le genre de type que tu apprécierais. Apparemment je me suis trompé.

-T'es loin du compte. » Murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ?

-Je disais que t'étais loin du compte. Tu crois vraiment tout savoir sur les relations hein. Mais regarde-toi. T'étais presque bourré à m'attendre à minuit devant ma porte un vendredi soir. »

Bill ne vit pas le regard du blond se charger d'émotion. Il se taisait, il n'avait pas la force de l'arrêter de toute manière. Bill bougeait ses bras dans tout les sens.

« Ah ! Et toi qui disais que le vendredi soir personne devait être seul. Mais qui est vraiment le plus seul de nous deux hein Tom ? Moi au moins je sais ce que je veux et surtout ce que je ne veux pas. Toi tu baises tout ce qui bouge et t'en es fier ! T'es le stéréotype même du mec en manque d'affection. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé hein ? Oh non ne dis rien laisse-moi deviner ! Une femme t'as rejeté quand t'avais 18 ans et depuis tu t'es juré que personne te ferais souffrir. Ou alors non mieux ton premier amour s'est barré parce qu'elle supportait plus ta gueule d'enfoiré, pathétique ! »

Trop emporté par son monologue Bill ne s'était pas rendu compte que Tom avait changé de teint. Il était devenu totalement livide et ses yeux semblaient s'être embués sous les mots acérés du brun.

« Tom… »

Bill posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du dreadé. L'aurait-il blessé ?

« Je suis…

-Elle est morte. Elle est pas partie. Elle est morte. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser Bill le voir comme un salaud parce qu'au fond il n'en était pas un. Juste un peu dépassé par un personnage monté de toute pièce depuis _elle_. Bill s'était figé. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin mais il avait été excédé. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu en supporter venant de ce mec imbu de lui-même, arrogant, impétueux et sans gêne.

Tom était resté là, les avant bras posés sur la rambarde du balcon, il essayait de se contenir. Bill se mordait les lèvres ne sachant quoi dire. Il se sentait tellement nul, complètement à côté de la plaque. Le blond ne bougeait pas comme perdu dans ses pensées. Le brun avait réveillé un passé douloureux et sa conscience lui avait soufflé de partir d'ici mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi mais il avait besoin de se confier.

Bill se rapprocha s'accoudant à son tour à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Tom tourna la tête vers Bill montrant ainsi son regard brillant. Il se retenait de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis tellement longtemps.

Le brun n'en rajouta pas, voulant que Tom se confie. Il le vit respirer fort et souffler laissant un petit nuage disparaitre dans la nuit éclairée par la ville.

« On s'est rencontré au lycée. Elle était la plus belle vision que j'ai pu avoir de ma vie. Elle avait les yeux verts et était blonde comme les blés. Une vraie déesse de Floride. »

Il sourit à Bill qui l'écoutait avec attention. Il savait que le brun serait une oreille attentive pour enfin se confier.

« La première fois que je l'ai accosté j'étais un petit con. Tu sais comme maintenant quoi… »

Il le regarda à nouveau avec une moue adorable. Bill avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Elle ne me faisait pas de cadeaux au début mais j'me suis accroché et elle a finit par accepter un rendez-vous. »

Il avait le regard dans le vide, fière de lui comme au moment où Sienna lui avait dit : « Ok j'veux bien sortir avec toi mais par pitié remet ton baggy plus haut que tes genoux ! J'ai l'impression de marcher à côté d'un pingouin. » Et elle était repartie avec son sac sur son épaule les cheveux au vent.

« On est resté deux ans ensemble. Elle s'est fait faucher par une voiture. »

Il avait sorti ça comme ça. Sans penser vraiment à ce qu'il racontait. Il était comme hypnotisé par ses sentiments. Bill senti qu'il se retenait. Il fallait que Tom sorte toute cette tristesse. Il devait être l'épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Au moins pour ce soir. Il le sentait tellement fragile le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

Le brun se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras sans lui demander son avis. Il ne senti pas qu'on lui retournait son étreinte alors au lieu de se détacher du blond il renforça ses bras autour de son corps. Tom n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser aller à cet élan de tendresse qu'on lui portait.

« Elle était tout pour moi. Elle était ma vie, mon amour. Elle était unique. » Souffla-t-il.

Bill se prenait ces mots en plein cœur mais il ne devait pas penser à lui. Tom avait besoin de réconfort et pas d'un problème de plus à se coller sur le dos. Il sentit une force l'entourer comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Le blond faisait tomber ses barrières et c'était tellement étrange de le sentir vulnérable dans ses bras.

Il ne s'y attendait pas mais il comprit que Tom lui embrassait le cou. Le baiser était doux et chaud. Il sentait le souffle de Tom s'accélérer contre sa peau. Bill le repoussa gentiment. Il ne comprenait pas son geste.

« Tom ?

-Chut. S'il te plait Bill ne pose pas de question. »

Tom replongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Bill ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était tellement agréable et bon. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir connu de moment si intense et fort de toute sa vie mais il savait Tom faible et alcoolisé à ce moment là et il ne voulait pas que ce dernier regrette son geste le lendemain. Il se détacha à nouveau avant de succomber pour de bon à la tentation.

Il recula d'un pas fixant le dreadé dans les yeux. Tom savait qu'il devait s'expliquer.

« Bill je … »

Il se gratta la nuque. Tom serait-il embarrassé de quelque chose hormis le fait de l'avoir étreint à l'instant ?

« Je t'aime bien. »

Bill resta immobile. Tom l'aimait 'bien '. Il ne savait pas comment il devait interpréter sa déclaration.

« Dés que je t'ai vu je t'ai apprécié. Je n'sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Je sais que t'es un mec mais j'm'en fou. Si je suis revenu ce soir c'est parce que supportait pas l'idée que Mika puisse avoir droit à ton regard. Je sais que tu m'détestes pas alors…

-Attend ! Il y a une différence entre détester et apprécier quelqu'un plus qu'il ne faut tu crois pas ?»

Bill savait que Tom s'en voudrait au matin quand il aurait dessaoulé d'avoir dit toutes ces choses.

« Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir Bill.

-Non j'vois pas ! »

Comme d'habitude le brun se rebellait contre le dreadé. Mais au jeu du chat et de la souris Tom était incontestablement le plus fort. Il prit le bras de Bill et posa sa main derrière sa nuque. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte le brun sentit ses lèvres accaparées par d'autres. Le baiser était en surface et Tom resserra leur étreinte sentant Bill faiblir sous ses assauts délicieux.

Il lécha ses lèvres et bientôt l'androgyne le laissa pénétrer sa bouche. C'était doux et brutal à la fois, leurs langues se rejoignant avec intensité. Il se laissait aller dans la chaleur de Tom mais recouvrit bien vite ses esprits. Ils ne devaient pas.

Il arrêta le baiser et posa sa main contre la bouche de Tom le regardant d'un air effaré. Il n'en revenait juste pas. Tom lui avait donné son baiser parfait. Comme il se l'était toujours imaginé. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il en serait détruit s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vraiment. Ils se fixèrent longuement, les respirations de chacun forte et fébriles.

Tom agrippa ses mains aux hanches du brun ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne. Il le voulait tellement. Il n'avait su expliquer cette attirance étrange pour son supérieur mais il la ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Il l'avait embrassé surement parce qu'il avait un peu bu et qu'il se sentait incommensurablement seul ce soir mais il avait aimé et ne regrettait pas. Il s'était confié à lui. Il lui faisait confiance. Il pensait beaucoup à Sienna mais justement depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bill c'était lui qui accaparait la plupart de ses pensées et ça, il avait du mal à le comprendre. Il était perdu et cette nuit il voulait retrouver son chemin dans les bras de Bill même si c'est un homme et même s'il sait d'avance qu'il risque de leur faire plus de mal que de bien.

Il commença à sortir le bout de sa langue et lécher la main que le brun avait posée sur sa bouche, son regard toujours ancré dans le sien. Bill en frissonna. Il ne pouvait plus résister, c'était tellement au dessus de ses forces. Il posa son autre main sur le visage de Tom voulant s'imprégner de cet instant. Il ne durerait pas, il le savait. Il caressa son visage avec envie et appréhension. Tom fit passer ses mains dans le bas de son dos collant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'un homme pourrait lui apporter mais il sentait que Bill serait son idéal pour cette nuit.

Bill passa son pouce contre ses lèvres si douces et tentantes. Il percevait le souffle chaud du dreadé contre son doigt. Il hésita puis le passa entre les lèvres charnues. Un nouveau frisson lui parcourra le corps et n'y tenant plus il déposa ses lèvres contre ses homologues. Bill répondit immédiatement au baiser. Il se sentait emporté par une nouvelle force. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Tom passait ses mains dans le dos du brun, le caressant avec envie. Ce dernier pouvait déjà sentir le désir du dreadé frotter contre son bas ventre et c'était totalement inattendu. Il n'avait pas pensé que Tom pourrait ressentir l'envie de l'embrasser et encore moins de le prendre.

Il s'en fichait à présent de la bien séance, des théories à la con sur le grand amour, du fait de ne pas coucher le premier soir. C'était Tom qui le serrait à en perdre la raison. C'était Tom qui le dirigeait vers le salon et c'était encore lui qui l'avait embrassé. Lui aussi avait droit à des moments d'abandon total même s'il savait que Tom le regretterai surement. Le dreadé lui retira sa veste sans manches ne cessant leur baiser.

Il senti Tom passer ses grandes mains chaudes en dessous de son dos et cette caresse l'électrisa sur place. Il stoppa leur baiser le fixant à nouveau. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait. Il vit Tom lui sourire en coin et lui picorer les lèvres attisant leur envie à tout les deux. Bill se laissait faire complètement, c'était tellement bon et merveilleux de se sentir 'aimé' par l'homme sur lequel il s'était refusé toutes attirances. Toute cette frustration avait eu l'effet inverse.

Le brun se laissait aller et poussa de petits gémissements lorsque Tom poursuivit ses baisers dans le creux de son cou. Il pencha un instant la tête se laissant dévorer par ses baisers langoureux et humides.

« Ta chambre ? »

L'androgyne redressa sa tête et le fixa. Tom voulait vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses ? Il réfléchit une infime seconde et se dit que finalement ce n'était pas plus mal que Tom prenne les choses en main. Lui en aurait été incapable. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Ça faisait tellement solennel que lorsque Bill arriva devant le lit se retournant pour regarder si Tom voulait tout arrêter d'un coup il ne le vit pas le pousser avec audace sur le matelas et s'allonger sur lui.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau ne voulant pas cesser sa délicieuse découverte du corps de Bill. Il le trouvait vraiment merveilleux. Il passait ses mains sur son ventre faisant remonter le T-shirt puis sur les côtes graciles lui procurant quelques frissons. Il sentait sa peau réagir sous ses assauts. Bill écarta les jambes pour le laisser s'installer entre elles et leurs sexes bandés se rencontrèrent à travers leur jean. Tom amorça de suite des mouvements de hanches et Bill en rejeta la tête en arrière. Il se laissait déjà aller. Il n'avait pas couché avec un homme depuis prés de onze mois et ce soir il savait que Tom serait un amant merveilleux. Il pouvait le sentir dans ses attouchements. Il se risqua à passer ses bras autour de son cou voulant reprendre leur baiser. Tom lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Leur corps était un enchevêtrement de membres luisant de transpiration. Ils avaient trop chaud. Le dreadé se mit sur ses genoux et retira le haut de Bill lui laissant découvrir son torse blanc et imberbe. Il caressa doucement son ventre, ses pectoraux et son cou pour venir s'y replonger.

Bill se mordait les lèvres d'envie. C'était tellement doux et calme. C'était bon et délicieux. Tom avait des mains de rêves. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de resserrer ses jambes contre le corps de Tom. Il passa lui aussi ses mains sous sa chemise, la déboutonnant comme il le pouvait. Bientôt il se retrouva torse nu comme lui et ce fut une explosion pour ses sens. Tom était musclé et bronzé. Il avait un corps de rêve et il lui donnait vraiment envie. Il passa ses mains contre ses pectoraux, s'imprégnant des moindres courbes de son corps. Il effleura de ses ongles son torses donnant envie à Tom de le prendre sur le champ. Le dreadé lui prit les mains et les posa au dessus de sa tête. Bill aimait cette sensation de se faire dominer. Il se laissait aller au désir du blond.

Tom lui embrassa le visage sans jamais poser sa bouche contre la sienne voulant le frustrer un peu plus. Il lécha son cou puis descendit bien vite sur son torse frêle où ses tétons étaient déjà durcis par le désir qu'il avait pour lui. Il les lécha l'un après l'autre ne se lassant pas des petits gémissements que poussait Bill. Ce dernier lui caressait la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Il sentit le brun lui caresser la nuque, ses doigts se crispants de temps à autre dans ses dreads. Il arriva bien vite à son aine où il remarqua que Bill avait une étoile tatouée. Il commença à la lécher déboutonnant son jean par la même occasion.

Le brun en serra les draps d'appréhension. Il espérait que Tom ne prendrait pas peur en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il le vit baisser son pantalon avec force et envie puis se replonger contre son bas ventre. Il en écartait les cuisses d'envie. Ses baisers étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Et Tom semblait prendre un réel plaisir à lui faire subir ces délicieuses tortures.

Lorsqu'il sentit Tom lui baisser son boxer il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la remonta jusqu'à la sienne. Il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter. Ça serait trop difficile pour lui à encaisser.

« Tom t'es sûr ? »

Tom plissa les yeux d'incompréhension. S'il était dans ce lit avec lui ça n'était pas pour rien. Il se pencha contre lui et l'embrassa avec ferveur, baissant en même temps son sous vêtement. Bill en ouvrit la bouche de satisfaction et Tom en profita pour approfondir leur baiser.

Le brun sentait la ceinture de Tom écraser son ventre et ça l'excita d'avantage. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et lui assena une série de morsures douces et tendres. Il en profita pour renverser la situation. Il se retrouva sur le ventre de Tom, exposé comme jamais. Il avait peur et en même temps tellement envie de plaire à Tom. Il sentit ses joues chauffer sous les regards brulants du dreadé.

Celui-ci avança sa main pour aller effleurer la vision enchanteresse qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il lui caressa le torse en une caresse aérienne et s'arrêta avant de toucher son sexe érigé. Il le trouvait magnifique les cheveux en bataille, les joues empourprées, le regard vitreux, la lumière de la ville se reflétant sur sa peau moite d'envie.

Bill ne pouvait en supportait plus, il se pencha et embrassa avec ferveur tout son corps, débouclant sa ceinture et lui enlevant son jean. Il sentait le sexe du blond se faire de plus en plus ferme. Il le caressa à travers son boxer sentant ses hanches remonter pour avoir droit à plus d'attention. Il vit son souffle s'accélérer et son boxer devenir humide. Lui aussi avait du pouvoir sur Tom ce soir. Il se baissa et lécha la lisère entre son sexe et le sous vêtement. Tom lui passa la main dans les cheveux l'incitant à faire plus. Il abaissa alors enfin le tissu, découvrant ainsi son sexe rouge et humide de désir.

Bill se lécha les lèvres d'envie et commença à déposer de petits baisers sur son sexe. Tom en tressaillie de plaisir. Il sentait ses lèvres humides contre sa peau sensible et ça le menait déjà loin. Il laissa Bill caresser sa hampe et sans qu'il ne s'y attende il se senti englouti dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Le brun prenait plaisir à le pomper. Il y ajouta sa main et passa de temps à autre sa langue contre ses bourses. Il pouvait les sentir se contracter à chaque passage de sa langue contre la peau fine. Tout en suçant Tom, Bill balançait ses hanches contre ses jambes sur lesquelles il était assis. Tom pouvait sentir son désir dur et moite contre lui et ça le rendait encore plus dur lui aussi.

Il fit arrêter Bill et passa ses mains sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher de son bassin. Lorsque leur bassin entrèrent en contact ils gémirent tout les deux. Tom s'empressa de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Il appuya sur ses fesses, roulant des hanches pour attiser encore plus leur envie de l'autre. Il plongea sa tête contre le torse fin et diaphane de Bill, suçant à nouveau ses tétons et se délectant de la saveur de sa peau. Bill se léchait les lèvres de plaisir et ne cessait de pousser des gémissements. C'était tout ce dont il avait eu envie à chaque fois qu'il voyait Tom avec d'autre que lui. Il voulait toute son attention et son savoir faire. Il resserra ses bras autour de son cou à nouveau et Tom en releva la tête. Il lui lécha les lèvres savourant sa frustration de ne pas assouvir le baiser qu'il attendait.

« Hum Tom…

-Chut. »

Le dreadé passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tirant doucement dessus. Bill laissa sa tête partir en arrière et laissa Tom lui mordiller le cou. Il remonta ensuite sur sa mâchoire pour finir par donner des coups de langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Bill sortit sa langue pour accaparer celle de Tom. Ils s'embrassèrent avec ferveur pendant plusieurs minutes, Bill ondulant du bassin toujours à la recherche de plus de plaisir. Tom s'aventura alors à caresser le sexe du brun avec curiosité. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un homme mais il trouva que le sexe de Bill était tout à fait désirable.

« Tom t'es pas obligé.

-Tu m'donnes tellement envie. »

Bill sentit son cœur se gonfler à cette déclaration. Il donnait à Tom des envies que personnes avant lui n'avait pu révéler. Il resserra son étreinte, se mouvant contre lui langoureusement.

Tom avait les mains qui se baladaient dans son dos moites et lorsqu'il arriva à ses petites fesses il sentit Bill tressaillir d'envie. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il en avait tellement envie lui aussi. Il avait assez joué. Il maintint une main contre les reins de Bill le cambrant d'avantage et passa son autre main entre leurs bouches envieuses. Bill le regarda dans les yeux avec une nouvelle intensité et commença à lui lécher les doigts qui se présentaient à lui.

Tom passa à nouveau sa main dans son dos, la faisant glisser tout du long. Il adorait ça. Sentir Bill trembler d'appréhension contre lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta contre ses fesses, il sentit le brun resserrer son étreinte contre lui. Il avait ses bras autour du cou de Tom et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Le dreadé n'attendit pas plus et commença à pénétrer Bill de son doigt. C'était tellement serré. Il savait que Bill n'avait couché avec personne depuis longtemps mais même sans ça il percevait l'étroitesse du brun avec excitation. Bill gémit contre son oreille. Il se sentait bien, là contre le corps de Tom. Quelqu'un s'occupait enfin de lui et ça lui fit réaliser que Tom aussi avait surement besoin de tendresse. Il avait besoin qu'on lui montre que l'amour ça n'était pas quelque chose de triste et douloureux.

Bill sentit un second doigt le pénétrer et balança ses hanches pour plus de contact. Il adorait qu'on le prépare ainsi. Tom s'évertua pendant de longues minutes à le faire gémir contre lui. Ils finirent par se rallonger. Tom sur Bill. Ils se regardèrent un instant voulant savoir qi ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était vraiment ce dont l'autre avait envie mais leur corps parlaient pour leur tête. Tom se pencha doucement sur lui et l'embrassa délicatement, s'allongeant de tout son poids contre lui. Bill adorait sentir son partenaire l'entourer de son être. Il se sentait en confiance ainsi. Il lui caressa le dos et passa ses mains contre ses fesses voulant le rapprocher encore plus. Il écarta d'avantage ses jambes et lorsqu'il sentit un coup de reins de Tom se faire plus pressant, son ventre se tordit d'envie.

« Ah Tom ! Fais-le ! » Lui souffla-t-il chaudement.

Le dreadé se défit de lui et chercha rapidement un préservatif dans la poche de son baggy. Bill essaya de ne pas songer au fait que Tom devait surement en avoir toujours un sur lui pour chopper n'importe quelles minettes qu'il rencontrait. Mais cette nuit c'était à lui que Tom allait faire l'amour. Enfin il ne pouvait pas exprimer ça comme ça mais au moins Tom serait avec lui, en lui. Son ventre se réchauffa à nouveau à cette pensée.

Le blond était assis sur ses pieds et se tenait entre les jambes écartées de Bill. Il mit le condom sur lui et Bill ne pu s'empêcher de le caresser à nouveau. Tom le regarda une dernière fois avec passion avant de se replonger sur lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, Bill passant ses bras derrière sa nuque puis se frotta contre lui pour à nouveau animer leur désir.

Il le senti écarter d'avantage les jambes pour lui laisser plus d'aisance. Il le vit fermer les yeux très fort lorsqu'il le pénétra de son gland en un premier coup de rein. Son étreinte se renforça et il recula son bassin, pour mieux se renfoncer en lui. Bill en ouvrit la bouche. Il avait mal parce qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude mais il savait que ça irait mieux quelques pénétration plus tard.

Tom découvrait de nouvelles sensations et ça le grisait totalement. Il trouva Bill magnifique en dessous de lui, se laissant totalement dominer. Il lui caressait ses cuisses longues et fines qui se resserraient à chaque impulsion donnée. Leurs corps s'emboitaient parfaitement et la moiteur qui se dégagée de leur étreinte ne cessait de leur donner envie du corps de l'autre d'avantage.

Bill fermait les yeux, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Tom lui souffla sur le visage pour lui faire ouvrir son regard sur lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux il sentit quelque chose de fort passer entre eux. Le dreadé passa sa main sur sa joue lui enlevant une mèche noire qui lui barrait le visage. Le brun s'empressa de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il avait besoin de savoir que Tom était avec lui. Il passa ses mains dans son dos se délectant de ses muscles dorsaux et humide de transpiration.

Un coup plus profond lui fit échapper un gémissement aigue. Tom recommença alors ses pénétrations toujours plus fortes. Ses coups devenaient presque brutaux mais Bill lui fit ralentir la cadence en posant sa main contre une de ses fesses. Il balança langoureusement son bassin contre son bas ventre leur donnant une sensation plus paresseuse et douce.

Tom n'avait jamais vécu un moment de symbiose comme ça sauf avec _elle_. Non il ne devait pas penser à elle maintenant. Il prit les mains de Bill dans les siennes et les passa au dessus de sa tête redoublant d'effort. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas revivre cette tendresse qui la définissait tant. Il ne le supporterait pas. Quand il couchait il n'y avait jamais vraiment de douceur. Les femmes qui l'intéressaient le voulait pour avoir la baise de leur vie et non pas pour construire quelque chose. Il s'y refusait de toute manière. Il avait la sensation que Bill brisait tout en lui. Toutes les barrières qu'il s'était efforcé de construire pour ne plus souffrir par amour.

« Ah ! Tom…c'est trop.

-Chut ! »

Bill fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom était si avide d'un coup. Il défit ses mains des siennes et tenta de remonter la tête que Tom avait plongée dans son cou.

« Tom…Tom ? »

Il vit alors les yeux vitreux que le dreadé avait tenté de cacher. Il le senti alors ralentir la cadence à nouveau n'arrivant plus à repousser ses émotions. Bill était tellement tendre avec lui et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

« Pardon. » Fit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Il le regarda à nouveau faisant glisser sa main sur son corps.

« T'es beau. » Chuchota-t-il.

Il se trouvait un peu ridicule de dire ça à Bill mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Bill était hors norme et il avait été attiré malgré lui par son caractère et ses petits travers. Tout comme Bill l'avait sans doute ressenti envers lui.

Le brun se sentait fondre en dessous de lui et il le vit à nouveau rougir d'avantage. Il savait que Tom venait de faire tomber sa carapace pour lui. Il le serra dans ses bras continuant d'apprécier leur union maladroite.

Tom lui embrassa le cou pendant un long moment ne cessant de le pénétrer avec un désir douloureux. Bill lui prit les dreads et l'embrassa à nouveau sentant leurs respirations se faire de plus en plus erratiques. Il resserra ses cuisses moites contre son bassin tout en remontant ses jambes autour de lui. Il sentait le ventre de Tom frotter délicieusement contre son sexe dur et ça le rendait totalement fou de plaisir.

La pénétration se faisait de plus en plus intense. Il poussa Tom en lui en posant ses pieds contre ses fesses le forçant à revenir toujours plus profondément. Le blond sentit alors un courant électrique lui parcourir tout le corps et il jouit au plus profond de Bill contractant ses fesses à chaque fois. Bill en ressentit un plaisir intense et ne mit pas plus de temps à venir entre leur corps écrasés l'un contre l'autre. Le dreadé perçu l'intimité moite du brun se resserrer contre son sexe et il donna instinctivement d'autres petits coups de hanches. C'était juste incroyablement bon.

Tom se retira doucement de lui et noua le préservatif le posant au sol. Ils étaient allongé l'un à côté de l'autre. Bill ne savait pas comment se comporter maintenant que tout était fini.

Il vit Tom se lever et sortir de la chambre. Il s'en inquiéta mais il ne pouvait pas partir nu de toute façon. Il le vit revenir avec une bouteille d'eau fraiche. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. Tom était en train de boire à grandes goulées une bouteille d'eau, totalement nu et transpirant de ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques instants auparavant. Il se rapprocha du lit et s'assit du côté de Bill.

« T'en veux ? » Proposa-t-il.

Bill hocha simplement la tête et lui prit la bouteille d'eau en buvant une bonne partie lui aussi. Lorsqu'il eu fini Tom lui prit le menton entre son pouce et son index et l'embrassa en surface, se rallongeant sur lui. Bill reposa alors comme il pu la bouteille d'eau sur sa table de chevet et laissa Tom prendre place contre lui. Il sentait que Tom lui réclamait de l'affection et il ne se priva pas de lui en donner.

Le blond avait sa tête posé au niveau de son torse et pouvait entendre le cœur du brun battre fortement contre son oreille. Ça lui plaisait de savoir que c'était lui qui lui faisait accélérer la cadence de cette partie de son être. Bill ne se lassa pas de lui caresser la tête passant ses doigts fins le long de sa nuque et remontant jusqu'à son crane pour le détendre encore plus. Bientôt il perçu sa respiration se faire plus régulière. Il s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte et ne tarda pas à faire de même le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jour commençait à passer à travers les rideaux couleur crème de la chambre. Tom se réveilla avant Bill et il sentait sa tête tourner un petit peu. Il se releva du corps chaud du brun et se mit sur le côté. Il l'observa attentivement. Il le trouvait vraiment beau. Il avait les traits tirés mais même avec ça il songea que Bill était la personne la plus belle qu'il avait rencontrée après Sienna. Il songea à tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et s'en voulu. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette histoire ? Il passa une main rapide sur son visage soufflant rapidement. Il se leva doucement et commença à se rhabiller. Au moment où il remit sa chemise il sentit Bill se réveiller derrière lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre d'appréhension. Il avait espérer se défiler pour ce matin.

Bill s'assit derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras ne songeant pas une seconde que Tom puisse le laisser comme ça. Il lui embrassa la nuque tendrement et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Bonjour !

-Hey ! »

Tom lui sourit un instant, lui déposant un bisou sur la joue avant de se lever. Bill savait déjà.

« Tu pars ?

-Oui j'ai des choses à faire. »

Le coup de poing. Il s'en doutait mais ça faisait quand même mal. Malgré tout il avait pensé que peut-être Tom allait vouloir le connaitre d'avantage et ne pas s'arrêter à ce qu'ils avaient pu faire hier soir.

« Ok. » Répondit-il sans intonation aucune.

Tom s'en voulait mais il n'était pas du tout prés à ça, encore moins avec un homme. Il se retourna et vit Bill remettre son boxer.

« Ecoute je suis désolé mais…

-C'est bon Tom pas la peine de me donner d'explication. T'es hétéro, t'as voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'enculer un mec. J'espère que je t'ai pas trop dégouté.

-Quoi ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Alors c'est quoi le problème si c'est pas le fait d'avoir couché avec moi hier ?

-C'est juste que je n'sais pas vraiment où j'en suis et…

-Et tu crois que j'me sens comment moi ? »

Bill toisait Tom le regard triste.

« Putain j'suis pas une pute !

-Et je ne l'ai jamais pensé. C'est pas parce qu'on couche avec une personne sous l'impulsion qu'on a pas d'amour propre.

-Oh oui excuse-moi c'est vrai que t'as l'habitude ! »

Bill appuyait là où ça faisait mal mais Tom ne lui en voulait pas. Il se défendait avec ce qu'il avait.

« Je suis désolé.

-Arrête avec ça. Tu crois qu'elle aurait aimé te voir dans cet état ?

-Ne parle pas d'elle. Tu ne la connaissais pas. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de te confier tout ça hier soir mais…

-T'en avais besoin !

-J'pense surtout que j'étais bourré ! »

Bill sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait que ça se passerait ainsi. Tom lui reprochait d'avoir céder alors qu'il avait bu.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Bill. » Dit-il en s'approchant mais Bill ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Si je crois que si justement ! »

Il s'essuya rapidement les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Il en avait marre de se faire prendre pour un con.

« Bill…

-Va-t-en !

-Bill écoute…

-Sors de chez moi Tom ! S'il te plait. » Lui murmura-t-il.

Bill avait croisé les bras, il se mettait en position de défense. Tom prit ses affaires rapidement et partit de l'appartement du brun le cœur lourd.

Le weekend avait été morose pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le lundi matin quand Bill arriva au boulot on voyait qu'il avait les traits fatigués et qu'il n'avait pas dû se reposer beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il croisa Tom il changea immédiatement de direction. Il n'avait aucunement envie de lui adresser la parole. Il ferait avec dorénavant. Il lui parlerait seulement pour le boulot et en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Tom s'en voulait mais ne se sentait pas prêt pour avoir une relation avec Bill. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient. Tout le monde avait remarqué la tension qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes mais personne n'avait osé en savoir plus. Ils connaissaient trop bien le caractère de Bill pour vouloir s'y frotter. Tom avait tout de même tenté quelques approches mais Bill le cassait à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Bill j'peux te parler s'il te plait ?

-Non j'ai pas l'temps.

-Prends-le ! »

Il lui attrapa le bras et les mena vers son bureau.

« Tom ! D'où tu te permets…

-J'me permet parce que tu fais exprès de m'éviter et que c'est pas comme ça qu'on fera avancer les choses.

-Avancer quoi sérieusement ? »

Tom le regarda l'air dépité. Il souffla fortement et s'expliqua.

« Bill j'ai bien réfléchit et…

-Ça t'arrive ?

-Merci pour ton humour foireux !

-Qu'est-ce que t'me veux ?

-Je veux juste te dire que je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait et je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus avoir à faire à moi seulement j'arrive pas à ne plus te vouloir Bill. J'aimerais vraiment passer à autre chose mais j'y arrive pas quand je te vois toi et tes yeux, ton corps…

-Arrête ! » Rougit Bill baissant son regard.

« J'aimerais que tu m'donnes une chance de me rattraper.»

Bill était touché par ce que le blond lui disait mais il ne voulait pas se laisser berner. Tom était un pro de la drague après tout. Et pourquoi il voulait être avec lui. C'était un homme, Tom l'avait oublié apparemment.

Il le vit se rapprocher de lui et il se sentit immédiatement en danger. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Tom lui avait fait bien trop de mal et en plus de ça il le voyait tous les jours. Il avait bien vu que Tom ne lui racontait pas de mensonges mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses filets. Ça serait vraiment trop dangereux pour son bien être.

Il baissa la tête essayant de faire le tri dans son esprit.

« Ecoute Tom je crois vraiment que c'était une mauvaise idée de toute façon. On bosse ensemble et t'es pas gay il me semble. Je cherche quelqu'un qui a au moins la même sexualité que moi. C'est plus simple tu n'penses pas ?

-J'pense pas non ! Bill je t'en pris laisse-moi te montrer…

-Non ! J'en ai plus envie. J'ai besoin moi aussi d'être un peu tranquille après tout ça. »

Tom sentait qu'il avait merdé et son cœur s'ébrécha un peu plus sous les mots de Bill. Il avait apparemment loupé le coche. Mais en amour il n'avait jamais eu de chance alors pourquoi ça commencerait ?

« Très bien je te laisse tranquille alors. »

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, la main sur la poignée.

« Et je pense que tu avais raison.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sienna. Elle n'aurait pas aimé me voir comme ça. »

Il le vit partir fermant la porte avec soin. Il avait cru percevoir de la tristesse dans sa voix et ça lui fit mal au cœur de le rejeter alors qu'au fond lui aussi voulait être avec Tom.

Aujourd'hui Tom avait décidé que Bill l'écouterait même si ça signifiait aussi que les téléspectateurs en seraient témoins. Il avait vraiment mal vécu son rejet mais il était persuadé que Bill avait en réalité fait le fier. Il avait déjà remarqué ses regards lui brulant la peau alors qu'il était au maquillage ou même lors des micro-réunion du matin. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout.

L'émission se déroula naturellement jusqu'à la fin et la régie était prête à passer les pubs mais Tom n'en avait pas fini.

« Aujourd'hui j'aimerais vous dire chers téléspectateurs que parfois, je dis bien parfois l'amour vous tombe dessus sans que vous ne vous y attendiez. Il peut prendre la forme de votre voisin, de quelqu'un dont vous ne connaissiez rien, de votre chauffeur de bus… »

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il essayait de dire.

« Il peut prendre aussi l'apparence d'une jeune fille. Belle comme le jour. Vous vous y accrochez parce que vous y croyait mais l'amour est sauvage. Il faut parfois du temps avant d'en comprendre tout les aspects. Parfois l'amour prend l'apparence d'un homme brun totalement amoureux de l'amour. »

Bill n'en revenait pas de ce qui était en train de se passer à l'antenne sous ses yeux et ceux du tous. Il senti tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Ils avaient déjà tous compris.

« Et vous vous rendez compte qu'en fait au-delà du fait de vous être découvert une attirance indécente pour lui vous avez surtout peur de ce qu'il peut arriver. Parce que l'amour est quand même un putain de fléau qui ravage tout votre être. »

Tom se dirigea alors vers la régie, là où se trouvait Bill. Ce dernier était furieux et en même temps très ému. Tom était définitivement dingue.

« Oh merde ! » Fit-il alors que Tom entrait dans la salle, les caméras à sa suite.

« Bill…

-Tom arrête !

-Non ! S'il te plait. Je suis désolé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais je sais maintenant que je peux. Je veux être avec toi…je sais pas vraiment si nous deux ça va le faire parce que t'es quand même très chiant et…

-C'est toi qui dit ça 'monsieur l'emmerdeur de première' ! J'suis pas chiant j'ai juste des petits défauts et…oh mon dieu ça tourne toujours ? »

Tom rit sous sa réflexion. Bill était le soleil qui lui redonnait l'envie d'aller vers la lumière. Il lui attrapa les hanches et lui vola un baiser maladroit. Bill le repoussa surpris de son initiative devant tout le staff. Il posa ses mains contre son torse le maintenant à distance. Il rougit et se mordilla les lèvres comme lors de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Tom colla leur front l'un contre l'autre ne voulant pas que Bill le rejette.

« Tu m'énerves ! » Lança Bill à son attention.

Il ne pourrait jamais lui résister c'était un fait. Il passa ses mains dans son cou et posa ses lèvres contre celle de Tom, attendant que ce dernier l'embrasse. Le dreadé ne se fit pas prier et commença à lui donner un vrai baiser de cinéma. Ils sourirent en entendant les applaudissements des personnes autour d'eux.

Avec son audace Tom avait dû faire monter l'audience en un rien de temps, comme il en avait le pouvoir.

Lorsque le baiser se finit Tom kidnappa Bill. Il l'emmena faire un tour dans sa voiture bas de gamme.

L'homme idéal n'était peut-être pas l'idéal que Bill s'en faisait. Ce qui était sûr c'est que ces deux là avaient encore pas mal à découvrir sur l'amour et ses secrets.

_Les hommes ça pensent qu'avec leur queues mais aussi avec leur cœur finalement…_

Fin

Mot de l'auteur pour Tomychow: Je me suis rendu compte que la demande venait d'un film. Je ne sais pas si tu voulais que ça y ressemble vraiment alors je me suis permise de reprendre quelques idées surtout au début. La fin est totalement inventée, c'est sur, encore faut-il que ça te plaise ? :/ En tout cas j'ai fait de mon mieux ! ^^


End file.
